


Dream has made the advancement: Free The End

by iwaschosenfortheconstitutionalconvention



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), dream - Fandom, lmanberg - Fandom
Genre: A couple Hamilton references, Accidental kink, Boners, Cuddling but hot, Depression, Fundy is a soft baby, M/M, Pining, dream is protective, gayyyyy, more tags with more chapters, okay maybe not everyone is gay, sad boy wilbur, tommy doesn’t get to be shipped, trapped in Minecraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:40:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 28
Words: 12,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27865498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwaschosenfortheconstitutionalconvention/pseuds/iwaschosenfortheconstitutionalconvention
Summary: What happens when Fundy, Wilbur, George, Dream, and Tommy all get stuck in their favorite video game?Gay.That’s what happens.
Relationships: Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot, George NotFound/Dream
Comments: 16
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ....it’s just paragraphs....

It started out like any other day.

Except it wasn’t, since most days start out in a non-blocky, non-computerized world.

Fundy woke up on the ground, grass under his head, and a blocky sun shining overhead.

“Um... what?” He muttered, standing, and looked around. “This has to be some kind of joke.” He says, talking to make sure that this is real, that he’s real. He pinches his arm, making sure it’s there, and disappointed, he is. This is real.

“Wilbur, it’s not funny anymore, great prank by the way.” He yells.

No answer.

Just wind whistling through the blocky trees, blocky leaves trembling.

“This can’t be happening.” He says, as he accepts it.

 _Logically_ , he thinks, _if I’m in Minecraft, and I need to get out, I’d need to beat the game._

 _but it’s next to impossible alone_.

He punches a tree, to see if anything will happen. It falls, and with a POP!

It’s all logs for him to collect on the ground. He leans down to grab it and his backpack-

_Backpack? Since when do i have a backpack?_

-Smacks him upside the head as he bends down.

_is this like an inventory?_

He tries putting the logs in the bag, and surprisingly, they just slide in, almost as if into an abyss.

_are they gone?_

He feels around in the bag, and feels wood scrape against his slender fingers. Yes, they’re there. Just... in their own slot?

“So I’m really in Minecraft, huh? I can do this.” His accent makes ‘this’ sound like ‘dis’ , but Wilbur always thought it was cute. 

_cute? CUTE? I’ll fucking show you cu-_

Wilbur.

Did this fate befall his friends as well?

And if it did, do they know he’s in here with them?

Will they leave him to die in here?

He shudders.

“At least I’m in a spruce forest, right? I can get berries and wood, and stone above ground. I’ll be fine.” He says, making noise seeming like a good idea so if anyone’s nearby they’ll hear him.

“Hello?” He yells into the forest, listening for an answer.

It’s when a friendly fox rubs his leg that he jumps out of his skin.

“FUCK!” Then covering his mouth at the obscenity. “Oh! I’m sorry, I thought you were a monster, widdle guy.” He reaches down to pet the cubic animal, it sitting there with...

A loaf of bread in its mouth?

“Hey, buddy, would ya trade me for that?” He rummages in his bag, and finds some sticks that must've been picked up when the leaves fell from the tree. He waves one in front of the fox and it drops the loaf of bread, and grabs the stick, nuzzling Fundy again.

Fundy takes the bread and wipes it off, almost no slobber on it, and puts it in his bag.

“Here, fur baby, I’ll get you some berries.” He’d heard Wilbur use the term and didn't know what it meant, but now seemed an appropriate time to say it. He spots some under a tree, and grabs them, handing them to the fox. It drops the stick and scoops up every single berry, red staining his white furry mouth. He rubs Fundy’s leg again, and Fundy scoops him up, giving his new friend a little hug. The fox makes a happy, squeaky noise, and climbs up to rest on Fundy’s shoulders.

Later in the day, He finds more berries, placing them in his bag as well. The fox, now named “Soot” helps him by carrying rabbit carcasses to him after running off and killing them.

Fundy doesn’t like to think about that. The bodies are in his bag, and Soot is trotting at his feet as they make their way to who knows where.


	2. Chapter 2

> Wilbur’s made a decent shelter for the night, but with no bed. It’s an odd feeling, trying to sleep on the floor but having your eyes unable to close. He must need a bed, just like in the actual game.
> 
> Unsettling.
> 
> He wonders if his friends are as doomed as he is, or if he’s here alone, to beat the game without the help of Tommy or Tubbo or Fundy...
> 
> Fundy.
> 
> He thinks, if he could have one person with him in a situation like this, it would be Fundy.
> 
> His little fox baby.
> 
> He laughs out loud at that, sitting on a block of wool, not enough for a bed but enough to be comfortable on. His house is made of cobblestone and dirt, with a grassy floor and a crafting table by the door. He’s got a furnace, with some food cooking, and he feels safe, at least until he hears the zombies growling at his door.
> 
> He’s got a nice stone sword, though it is heavy.
> 
> He doesn’t want to have to use it.
> 
> It’s an odd feeling, everything in the game as blocky as usual but not you.
> 
> Perfectly normal, oneself unaltered, almost as if photoshopped badly into a Minecraft background.
> 
> He adjusts his beanie and waits out the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Dream cuddles up next to George, who happened to spawn in near him, and shivers at the cold wind blowing in from the doorway, which was made of oak trapdoors so they could see through. Their beds were pushed together, and they held each other close for warmth, the furnace providing some but not enough.

They’d met up at a stream, George there for water and Dream for fish. Both had been relieved to not be alone (had promptly hugged on sight, in other words) , but also terrified that they might forget someone and leave them in this blocky place forever.

_George walked down to the river, holding his empty bottles, dipping them into the running water and checking to see if he’d picked up any dirt. Once they were all full, he splashed his face and rubbed the muck off. But when he looked up, somebody was standing there, seemingly familiar._

_“George?” The person had asked, and he knew the voice right away_.

_“Clay!” He waded through the water to him, smiling his face off. “I thought i was alone.”_

_“You’re not, trust me. You’re okay.” Clay said, pulling the older man into a hug and resting his head on top of George’s. “I’m so glad you’re here.”_

_“Have you seen anyone else?” George asked, pulling away slightly._

_“No, I haven’t. I spawned in a cave, walked about 400 blocks north-ish and ended up here for food.”_

_“I spawned in a snow biome over that way,” George said, pointing over his shoulder. “I’m so glad I found you.”_

_“I found you, though.”_

_“Were you just standing there waiting for me to be done?”_

“ _Maybe, maybe not.”_

_“Creep.” George laughed and they walked the bank to fish._

Then there was the whole *idea* of the Nether. And lava. Ghasts shooting you off bridges to slowly die in lava lakes...

blazes shooting fireballs at you..

hoglins..

he pushes the thought away and thinks about George.

Always hesitant to say he loved him, but now sleeping in his embrace and saying his name in his sleep.

Pale cheeks flushed and dark eyelashes fluttering, he buries his face in Dream’s neck.

Clay’s breath hitches as he feels soft lips graze his collarbone, remembering that they left their hoodies in the chest, neatly folded. Both boys slept in t-shirts and boxer shorts, not forgetting socks. It’s weird, having met once before in person and now sleeping together as awkwardly as possible.

He’s not going to pretend he didn’t notice George eyeing him as they undressed, or making a boatload of dirty jokes as they struggled to get comfortable.

He’s also not going to pretend he doesn’t have feelings for his best friend. He sighs and looks out the windows, seeing skeletons in the distance, just behind the tree line.

Dream pulls George closer as the shorter boy sleeps, and tries his best to copy him. 

The last thing he hears is a voice saying “Wilbur Soot has made the advancement: Stone Age.”

So they’re not alone.


	4. Chapter 4

Fundy never slept, never found sheep, never found anything other than Soot and a few boulders. He’d managed to hollow one out and make a nice little home inside it, complete with a fireplace, but no beds. He’d stared at the wall and talked to Soot all night, keeping himself sane and going insane in the process.

This can’t be real.

This can’t be happening.

He’d heard the advancement speech late last night, so he knew Wilbur was out there some where, if no one else.

He stroked the very real fox in his lap and waited for the sun, salvation, to come rising up the blocky horizon. It’s difficult to comprehend being on a flat plane and not being able to see all the way out. It’s like a haze, pushed back every time you took a step, always out of reach.

Soot slept peacefully in his lap, getting orange fur on his jeans and kneading his thighs with gentle paws.

Fundy wished it were Wilbur, lying with his head on his lap.

With his hands kneading his thighs...

“Okay, no more of that. Nope nope nope.” He blushes, even though nobody is there to see him, and continues to pet Soot and feed him the occasional berry.


	5. Chapter 5

Wilbur went outside early the next morning, out of his cobble-and-dirt hut into the dark forest. It was actually oddly light, but the years he’d spent playing this game he was now stuck in let him know that that was the proper term.   
Dark forests, made up of red mushrooms, brown mushrooms, dark oak trees, birch trees, and oaks, and home of the famous Woodland Mansions, were arguably the thickest forests in all of the game.   
He’d been cutting through this one all day, trying to find an end.   
With none in sight, he set down his crafting table to build five more stone axes, and more torches.   
He was gonna need them.   
His skin glowed with sweat, and he held his shirt collar out in front of his chest, flapping it to get some airflow.   
“Fuck, it’s hot.” He says, to nobody but himself, and puts his beanie in his inventory, along with the sweater he was wearing over his button-down.


	6. Chapter 6

George woke up first, snuggled up to Clay and shivering. Clay seemed like he was just warm enough to stay asleep, so George respected that and let him have an extra thirty seconds of sleep before he woke him up.

“Oh Dreammmmm.” He joked, how he used to say it when he had played this game with him and hunted him down.

Clay snuffled and shook his head, sitting up before he fully woke up.

Which resulted in George getting awkwardly pushed off of his warm chest.

“CLAY! Come back, you’re warm.” He said and pulled the taller (yet younger) man down next to him, stealing his heat and proud to do so.

But as he pushed him down, he pinned his hands to the bed and straddled him completely instinctively.

Once he realized what he was doing, he rolled off of Clay and just settled for holding him close.

After a long silence, Dream broke it with,

“No, I have to do something.” Clay said, thinking about all the mining he’d have to do to find diamonds. Iron had to come first, however.

“It can wait. Stay, you’re warm.”

“Aw, are you shivering? George, you should put your hoodie on.”

“No, you’re warm and I’m not getting out of bed as long as you’re in it.”

“So we’re gonna wait until it’s warm out?” Clay laughs, ruffling George’s hair. George pushes his hand away and giggles.

“Yeah. Don’t you dare move.” George says and pulls him closer.


	7. Chapter 7

Fundy took all the things he’d found and set out again, Soot following close behind. He tried to forget what he’d imagined last night, knowing his friend didn’t feel the same way and even wrote songs about the girl he liked.

It was painful, knowing you’re catching feelings for someone who will never have them for you.

Ever.

He continued on his way, looking for a secluded lake or forest pool to bathe in.

He didn’t think it was possible to smell after a single day of not showering in a damned video game, but here he was, searching for a spot to clean up at because even he couldn’t stand feeling dirty.

Soot had licked himself clean earlier that morning when Fundy was packing his things to go, so he was fine. He’d gotten to eat some berries, and accidentally gotten one up his noseand Fundy had to help him get it out.

He shuddered at the memory. “Yeah, you’re never gonna eat that fast again, are you buddy?”

Soot shook his head and pawed at the ground. The pair continued their search.

An automated voice startled him with “Dream has made the advancement: Sweet Dreams.”

He looked around, hoping maybe to see the shine of the armor he probably had if Dream was close enough.

Is George in here? That would make for an unstoppable duo.

Sure enough, a few seconds later:

“GeorgeNotFound has made the advancement: Sweet Dreams.”


	8. Chapter 8

Wilbur finally made his way out of the dark forest by noon, and found himself in a sparse spruce forest, with no sign of water or a village anywhere.

He knew Dream and George were here, and most likely together.

Is Fundy here? Will he see him again?

He gathered his things and began looking for water, knowing he wouldn’t last long without it.

His backpack slung over his shoulder and his head held high, he hiked off into the forest.


	9. Chapter 9

Fundy reached a little forest pool by a bit past noon, and set his things down to prepare. He looked around under the water to make sure no drowned had spawned, and he sure didn’t see any. The water is clear, as if there are shaders on, so he takes off his shoes and socks to test the water.His socks take a while, seeing as they were knee high and fuzzy.

He just thought they were warm, okay? Don’t tease him.

He sticks his foot in the water.

It’s warm.

It’s pleasantly warm.

He looks around, not wanting to get caught off guard while taking a bath, and doesn’t see anyone other than a few sheep, which Soot is playing with.

“Don’t get lost, little buddy, okay?”

Soot nods and tackles a sheep. Fundy looks away, not wanting to witness the death of a sheep, since it’d be bloodier in this version of the game.

He unbuttons his flannel and folds it neatly on the ground by the lake, then takes his shirt off and looks around again. Still nobody. Or nothing.

When all of his clothes are folded on the grass, he looks around again, feeling vulnerable.

Still nothing.

A bunny crashes through the brush, but nothing follows.

Fundy slides into the water, an “ahh” escaping his lips. It’s inviting, and only two blocks deep all around. He dips his head back to scrub at his fluffy hair and when he comes back up, Soot has brought him a couple blocks of wool.

“Aw, thanks buddy. Now we can sleep.” He ruffles his friend’s ears and Soot trots off again.

He submerges completely, scrubbing with nothing but hoping to get somewhere. He finally relaxes, his tense muscles loosening as he lets himself float in the warm water.

-

“Wilbur Soot has made the advancement: Stone Age.”

“Dream has made the advancement: Sweet Dreams.”

“GeorgeNotFound has made the advancement: Sweet Dreams.”

The automated voice had been his only company as he sailed across the ocean, looking for his friends.

Tommy was not going to admit to being lonely, but fuck, was he.

He did meet a few dolphins, did kill a few salmon (with later thoughts about Fundy and his “mother”) did build a little hut on an island, but he couldn’t seem to find anyone but himself.

He knew they were here, but he needed to make sure they knew he was here as well.

“ItsFundy has made the advancement: Stone Age.”

So Fundy’s here too.

Stone Age isn’t a hard advancement to get, and it would tell them that he’s here, with them in this twisted version of his favorite game.

He grabs his wooden pickaxe and gets mining.


	10. Chapter 10

Fundy dresses, after letting himself dry in the sun, relaxed and warm.

“So, Soot, where are we going today?”

The fox trots off towards a hill, with berry bushes growing on it.

“Aww, fur baby, you found us berries! Good boy.” Fundy pats his square head, and Soot squeaks in happiness. He doesn’t understand what Fundy said, exactly, but he sounds happy, so Soot is happy.

Fundy picks the berries, giving a third of them to Soot and storing the rest for later.

But once he turns the corner of the small hill, he sees a cave poking out of the side.

“Oh! Soot, now we can let them know we’re here!” He exclaims and runs to the entrance. “Wow. It’s a big one. And look, iron!” Fundy smiles, and gets to mining.

-

“ItsFundy has made the advancement: Stone Age.”

Wilbur smiles to himself.

_So he is here._

He hopes he finds Fundy first. He’d like to be able to be with him alone, without Tommy bugging them or Dream outshining him or Tubbo choking on eggs and making everyone worry.

Is Tubbo even in here?

Fundy. His little fox boy.

All the happy memories come flooding back.

“ _i have wood and I’m getting dirty!”_

_“Wilbur!!”_

_-_

_“Well, I’m building a wall to block your sunlight.”_

_“That’s gonna lower the property value!”_

_-_

_“My little baby fox boy. My fur baby.”_

“ _Don’t call me a fur baby! I don’t know what that means!”_

He finds his cheeks heating up and wonders why.

It’s not like he has a crush on him, right?

He just misses his best friend, right?

_Right?_

Oh shit.


	11. Chapter 11

Fundy mines the iron, making a pickaxe and a sword first, the essentials.

“ItsFundy has made the advancement: Isn’t It Iron Pick.” The voice says robotically, only a few seconds after he’d crafted the pick.

“That was fast.” He looked down at Soot, smiled, and continued exploring the cave.

It had more details than usual in game, and it was probably because of the latest update.

The stone and granite melded together as he walked further, a torch clutched in his hand and his pick in the other. Soot stayed close by his side.


	12. Chapter 12

Clay finally wiggled out of George’s grip, the pale brunette still curled up in the blankets. Clay stretched and pulled on his clothes from yesterday, seeing as he didn’t have any other options.

“George, come on. I need your help. We’re gonna mine all day today.”

“Nooo. I wanna sleep.” He buried his face in the pillow.

“George, we’re stuck in a video game. You’re gonna help me get out of it.”

“Make me.” George said, looking Clay in the eyes.

Clay didn’t miss a beat. “Okay.”

Getting a running start, he tackled the smaller boy further into the mattress.

“Clay!!” George wheezed between giggles, due to the younger man tickling him. “CLAY! Get off!!”

“Fine, fine, but you said to make you.”

“I didn’t mean tickle me! I just meant drag me out of bed or something, you psycho!”

“I’m not psycho for tickling you. You just don’t like it.” Clay said, holding out his hand. “Now get up, we have mining to do.”


	13. Chapter 13

Fundy had been exploring an abandoned mineshaft when he heard something behind him.

He didn’t want to turn around, but he knew something was there... he gripped his sword and swirled around to see a cave spider, sitting in the dark, only eyes visible.

“No. Not now. Not like this.”

The spider, as if testing his limits, crept a half-block closer.

Fundy’s breathing quickened, pulling his heart rate with it as it skyrocketed into near hyperventilation.

He swung his sword, wounding the spider, but it its dying moments it bit his thigh, through his jeans.

He’d screamed, howling in pain, blood spurting from his leg as he panicked.

“Shit.....ah.... owww...”

The spider died quietly, bleeding next to the struggling Fundy.

His vision clouded with stars and he felt like he was going to puke, and whoever found him would find him covered in spider blood and chewed-up berries.

No. He’s not going to die here. He’s going to make it.

He crawled back the way he came, slow, one block at a time, and used his sword to pull himself along. Shoving it into cracks in the stone and edging forward, bit by bit.

Dig.

Scrape.

Pull.

Dig.

Scrape.

Pull.

He had nearly reached the cave entrance, but his arms gave out and his thigh pulsed, as if with a heart of its own. His wound bled gently still, leaving a trail all down the cave for some unfortunate traveler to find someday.

“Help! Please, somebody help!” He cried, with his last moments of consciousness. Soot never left his side, barking and howling for anyone, somebody to come help his best friend.

-

Wilbur heard the scream, echoing deep within the ground he walked over.

It was haunting, reverberating around the walls of what he could only assume was a cave.

But the voice, even twisted in agony, was familiar.

“Fundy.” He breathed, fear gripping his heart. “No.”

He ran towards the end of the hill, hoping the cave entrance would be there, because if not he’d never find his friend. His bag thumped rhythmically against his back as he sprinted towards the downward slope, a long ways off.

“Help! Please, somebody help!” A fading cry, followed by a canine bark. And howling. Sad, mournful howling only getting louder as he reached the hill’s end and the cave’s entrance, conveniently. 

Floris lay there, right thigh bleeding through his jeans, face pale and eyes shut in pain.

Wilbur carefully stepped towards him, wary of the protective fox, and lifted his friend into his arms.

He was so happy to see him, but he didn’t want to see him like this, hurting. The fox followed him as he carried him towards his hut in the dark forest. It was going to be a long day, seeing as it was around 600 blocks off. Each block being a meter...

maybe it wasn’t such a long trip, less than a kilometer, just a careful one. He couldn’t drop Fundy.

Couldn’t hurt him worse.

Didn’t want to find out if they’re on hardcore mode, if you catch his drift.

_do we get a respawn, if we die?_

He can see his hut from here.

Fundy’s thin fingers dig into his button-down and hold, trying to find something steady in this rapidly spinning world. He wished someone had told him poison makes you dizzy and nauseous. He thought it just killed you on the spot.

Lord.

Wilbur was talking, but he couldn’t make sense of any of it.

“Fundy, Floris, please, stay with me. We’re almost there.” Wilbur was sweating, having just up and hoisted Fundy into his arms and nearly five hundred blocks away from where he’d found him. “Only about a hundred blocks to go, stay with me.” He whispered, pulling Fundy closer to his chest. Fundy groaned as his leg was jostled by Wilbur climbing up a hill, not knowing the hut lay just a small ways deeper into the forest from them.

Once they reached Wilbur’s home, Fundy was laid down carefully on the ground as Wilbur crafted a bed from things he’d found in Fundy’s bag. He once again picked up his friend and gently placed him in the bed, keeping the covers off.

“Now just let me do my work, Floris, don’t move.” He says, a hand under Fundy’s head as he holds his head against his chest.

An intimate gesture.

Fundy debates kissing him and realizes it would make things worse.

He doesn’t move. (Save for holding on to Wilbur and refusing to let go.)

“Okay, if you’re not going to let go, hold on to my shirt collar so I can work with my hands.” Wilbur says, moving Fundy’s hand.

His deep voice is soothing to Fundy as he quietly agrees.

“I’m just...making sure....making sure you’re real.” Floris says as he grips the collar of Wilbur’s shirt.

“I’m real. Stay awake, okay?” Wilbur unbuckles Fundy’s jeans, pulling them down and off and inspecting the wound.

Fundy flushes red, having literally met Wilbur maybe three times in person and now this.

Completely submissive, unable to do anything for himself, the poison weakening him.

“It’s deep. It’s really deep. I don’t know what to do.” Wilbur says. He grabs a piece of wool from the block he’d sat on last night and presses it against the wound firmly. Fundy lets out a whimper, pain staining his face.

As well as blush, creeping down his neck as well, his cheeks pink and eyes squeezed shut. 

A long silence.

“There’s a bucket in my bag.” Fundy says quietly.

“What for, exactly?”

“Milk. For the poison. I just couldn’t find any cows.” He says, space between the words lengthy as he tries to form them.

“I’m sure I’ve seen one around here...” Wilbur mutters, holding the bucket. “Would you be okay if i went to look for one? Just a couple minutes. I promise.” Wilbur says, taking Fundy’s hand, looking for an excuse to touch him.

Fuck, those eyes.... dark brown and hidden behind a fluff of brown hair...

“Oh. Um.. sure. As long as you come back.” Fundy says and smiles weakly. Wilbur helps hike his pants back up, pressing the wool to the wound so the jeans hold it in place.

“I will. I care about you, you know.” He pulls his hand away and grabs the bucket on his way out.


	14. Chapter 14

Down in the cave they’d mined into, George sits down to catch his breath.

The lava heats up the surrounding area, making it hard to breathe, especially wearing a hoodie and jeans.

Clay won’t stop mining until “I find diamonds. We need them to safely beat the game, George.”

“Okay, okay. I just said it was really hot down here.”

“Can you make another pick? Mine’s almost dead.” Clay says from another stretch of cave. George walks to the crafting table and lays down the three pieces of iron and two sticks, and hits the “craft” button, then picking up the newly formed pickaxe. He tosses it down to Clay, who is just expanding the cave walls, looking for hidden diamond. He’s humming to himself as well, to the entertainment of George.

“What’re you humming down there, green boy?”

“Green boy?”

“Wilbur calls you that. Usually it’s not ‘boy’ it’s ‘bastard’, but you know what I mean.”

“Oh. I don’t know what I’m humming, to be honest. I was just going along with something I thought up.”

George raises an eyebrow. “Really? Cause it sounded an awful lot like ‘baby shark.’”

“Did not!”

“Did too! Ba-by shark, do do do do do do, baby shark do do do do do do, baby sh-”

“George, I swear, if you get that song stuck in my head, I will actually test out my theory that we don’t respawn.”

“You’d murder me over ‘baby shark’?”

“I’m debating.”

“Clay. You’re scaring me. You wouldn’t kill me over ‘baby shark.’”

“I wouldn’t. It’s just annoying as hell.” Clay chuckles. “I’m done humming now.”

“Aw. It sounded nice.”

“You think so?”

“I do!” George said, lying on his stomach on the stone, letting an arm hang down to Clay’s level.

“Okay, complete subject change, but we should update our base, just in case the others find us. So we’ll have rooms for them.” Clay says, pausing his mining to catch his breath.

“Yeah. Fundy and Wilbur can share, you and I can share, and Tommy can sleep alone.”

“Jeez, that’s harsh.”

“Do you want to room with him?”

“No! I’m just saying, harsh.”

“And we could make it look like a cabin. Since we’ll be here a while, we can at least make it look nice.” George says, intently watching Clay mine.

“Ooh. And every room can have a balcony so we can watch the sunsets and sunrises.”

“And we can fight phantoms on the roof!”

“And we can grow nether wart in the basement!”

“And we can have a chicken farm in the living room!”

“And a garden right outside.”

“It sounds nice. I can’t wait to build it.” George says, already daydreaming.


	15. Chapter 15

Tommy sails impatiently, his arms growing tired from 1) carrying everything he’s found in his inventory and 2) rowing incessantly for hours on end. His friends keep getting achievements, but his spawn was shit, so he hadn’t gotten anything more than a reward for eating zombie flesh and surviving and of course his “Stone Age” achievement.   
He was lonely, to say the least. He’d been on the sea for days, without finding anything.   
Maybe if he just pressed on a little longer....


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SELF HARM!! Tw

Wilbur ran back to the little cobblestone hut, carrying the bucket of milk and being careful not to spill it.

Fundy had been waiting patiently, sleepily, as the sun began to dim outside the small window. He admired Wilbur for using a glass pane instead of a block, it added more depth to the house. A knock on the door, at last!

“Wilbur?”

“It’s me, can i come in?”

“....it’s your house...” Fundy chuckles. “Yes.”

“I got the milk, Floris.” Wilbur says, handing him the bucket.

“I have to drink the whole thing?” Fundy asks, looking down into the filled container.

“I believe so.”

“Will you sit with me? Just in case I choke on it.”

“I don’t have anywhere else to go. And even if I did, you’re more important.” Wilbur says, casually throwing an arm around Fundy.

Fundy takes a sip, holding the bucket with both hands and bracing himself to drink the entire bucket of milk.

“It’s not half bad. Tastes sweet.” He comments and sips again, this time going until he has to pause for breath.

Wilbur watches, almost letting himself imagine Fundy drinking something else...

_no, that’s disgusting. That comes out of your-_

“Wilbur?” Fundy stops chugging for a second. “I have a question.”

“Yeah?”

“Do you think we’ll get out of here together?” He leans on Wilbur’s shoulder for a moment.

“I think we will. If we find Dream, _when_ we find Dream, we’ll be unstoppable. And of course, Tommy won’t be a problem. He might even be helpful.”

“I don’t want to make a stupid choice and lose you, Wilbur.”

“What kind of stupid choice would kill me?”

“Gravity blocks, suffocation, lava, hostile mobs... I don’t want you to die.”

“You say, literally poisoned and having to drink an entire bucket of milk to save yourself.”

“Hmph.” Fundy fake pouts and drinks the rest of the milk.

“Wow. That really helped, Wilbur, thanks.” He smiles up at his friend.

“Anytime.”

Looking out at the setting sun, Fundy asks, “You wanna sleep or should I?”

“You need the rest.”

“You walked all that way carrying me. You need it too.”

“Will the game let us share a bed?”

“I think if we both get in at the same time, it should register as one person.”

“Let’s get ready for bed then.” Fundy says, crossing his arms.

“ready?”

“I usually sleep in my underwear.” Fundy whispers.

“Me too, why are we whispering.” Wilbur responds, standing up and unbuttoning his shirt with no shame, no embarrassment until he remembers.

_my scars. My fucking scars. From when I was in a really bad place. They’re all fucking over me. What the hell will Floris think?!_

The shirt is almost completely off now, but he holds it shut, having unbuttoned it completely without thinking.

“If you’re just shy, I can take off my shirt too.” Floris adds, from the bed, setting down his bucket. He stands up and shrugs off his flannel, then pulls his shirt over his head, blushing a little but hoping Wilbur feels less embarrassed.

“It’s really not that.” Wilbur says, now having to deal with his little friend hardening and not knowing how to phrase his situation. He flexes his leg furiously, panicking, doesn’t want to upset Fundy. Thankfully softening, he debates dealing with the other issue.

“You can tell me anything.” Fundy says, crossing his arms over his chest, now slightly shy too. “I’m listening, and nothing you say can make me not want to be here for you.” He smiles up at Wilbur.

“Fundy, when I was in a rough spot last month, I.. fuck, how to phrase it.”

“Again, you can tell me anything. I won’t say a word to anyone else.”

“I have scars, Floris. On my chest. My thighs, my wrists, my stomach, everywhere. Please don’t think of me differently.” He almost begs, finally shrugging his shirt off. It falls on the floor and Fundy’s heart falls with it, sinking into his gut.

“Wilbur, oh my god...” Floris closes the space between them in a hug, holding Wilbur close and never wanting him to leave. Never wanting to let him go for fear that he would do this to himself again. “Wilbur.” He pulls away to look at the marks all over his friend’s beautiful body. “Wilbur.”

“You said you wouldn’t treat me differently. Please don’t.” Wilbur lets a tear fall, it slipping off his chin and then hitting Floris in the chest.

“I... I just... I don’t want you to hurt yourself!” He pulls him into another hug, their bare skin brushing against each other. “Please. Please please please don’t do this again. When we get out of here, please just call me when you feel like doing this. I will make a flight in the middle of the day, night, anytime to stop you from doing this to yourself.” Fundy whimpers and cries against Wilbur’s chest.

_oh._

_he does care._

_he cares a lot._

Wilbur wraps his arms around Floris, a hand in the sobbing boy’s hair. “Please, Wilbur, never do this again. You’re so beautiful. So beautiful. Don’t do this to yourself.”

“I just.. I went through a time where I felt like nobody was there for me. Yeah, I was famous, yeah, people knew my name, but they never really knew me. Dare I say, I felt like nobody loved me.” He mumbles the last part, realizing what he’s prompted Fundy to say.

“Wilbur. Wilbur, Wilbur, Wilbur, listen to me and trust me when I say,” he pauses, pulls Wilbur ever closer. “I love you. With all my heart. And I mean it. I will always be there for you. You can tell me anything, ask me to do anything, show me anything. I will never leave you behind, alone, by yourself. I don’t ever want you to do this again. If you ask, even in the middle of the night, I will fly from the literal Netherlands to Brighton if you asked. I will come save you from yourself. Any time you need me to, Wilbur. Please don’t do this.”

Wilbur sits in shock. He can barely hug Floris back.

_he loves me. He would get a flight in the middle of the night for me. Just to come make sure I was alright. For me?_

“I love you too.”

“You know what I’m gonna do? You know what I’m gonna do, Wilbur?” Fundy says, pulling away again. “Lie down. And trust me.”

Wilbur does, after hearing what he said. He relaxes, lying back on the bed, and then feels Fundy get on top of him.

“Is it okay if I touch them? Do they hurt?” He asks, now straddling Wilbur.

“They do still sting a bit, be gentle if you do touch them.” Wilbur says, wondering what was to come.

“Close your eyes and relax, Wil.” Floris says, and leans down.

Wilbur’s heart races, but he tries to slow it enough to relax, and closes his eyes.

A pair of soft lips kiss the scars on his chest, every last one, each and every scar getting a kiss from Floris. He moves on to his stomach, moving in rows of scars. His sides get kisses, his arms are held up to receive the healing kisses from his best friend.

He opens his eyes to see Floris making sure he got every single visible scar, counting and recounting and kissing the occasional one he’d missed.

He kept _track._

 _kept track of each scar he’d forgotten to kiss and went back to do so_.

Wilbur lies in soft-kissed bliss for a good ten minutes as Fundy makes sure he didn’t miss any of them.

“I’m gonna get ready for bed, come on.” Fundy says, after a while, helping Wilbur get up. He slides off his pants, leaving his knee high socks on so his feet wouldn’t get cold. Wilbur hesitantly pulls his jeans off and Fundy, upon seeing all the scars on his thighs, gently pushes him down on the bed again. “Close your eyes.”

More kisses in more places. Up and down his thighs, spreading his legs apart to kiss every little scar and every mark on his warm skin. Wilbur’s back arches off the bed, just instinct when he feels good. And he feels good, loved and appreciated. Floris makes sure he catches everything.

“I love you. I love you so much. You’re never going to hurt yourself again, as long as I live.” Floris says, lying down next to him and pulling the blankets up. “Here, you get comfy and I’ll get comfy based on how you’re sleeping.”

Wilbur decided that this is a good time to make a move. He lies his head on Fundy’s chest. Gently, but slowly sinking in. Fundy plays with his hair, smiling to himself and wishing to whatever is higher than him that someday he gets to love this man.

Someday, someday.

Wilbur snores on his bare chest and he thinks about just how intimate that whole thing was.

He was so close to his package, so careful not to touch it and careful not to hurt him.

“I fucking love you, you know.” He whispers. “I would do anything for you.” Floris says, kissing his forehead as he sleeps.

“I’m awake.”

“Aaa!”


	17. Chapter 17

Tommy falls asleep in his boat, after sailing over a coral reef. The lights from the sea pickles still illuminate the sea underneath him, keeping him safe from any kind of underwater monster.

The waves rock him like a baby as dolphins swim under his boat, using their currents to drag him towards land.

-

Dream cuddles up close to George, cold wind blowing in through the unfinished part of the house.

“You’re so protective when you cuddle, Clay.” George remarks.

“You’re just short. It’s cold, okay?”

“You’ve got your arm over my waist and your head on my chin, it’s like you don’t want me to get away.”

Clay removes himself from George, and instantly George latches on to him again.

“If you don’t like how I cuddle, then we don’t have to.” He laughs, his signature chuckle escaping his lips.

“I was just commenting! You cuddle fine.” George says, face in Dream’s neck.

Flustered.


	18. Chapter 18

Floris wakes up to Wilbur holding on to him for dear life.

“Wil?”

“Mmmh.” He shakes his head, nose rubbing Fundy’s chest.

“Are you okay?” He asks, patting his friend’s head. “Wilbur. Wake up.”

“Don’t leave.” Wilbur mutters. Fundy can just barely make out the words.

“I’m not going anywhere,” Floris says, holding the taller man next to him. Their warmth is just right, like how your hands feel warming up after you get inside from playing in the snow. “I’m here. I’m always here.”

“Do you still... still..”

“I still love you. It’s not like I’d just stop since it’s not nighttime anymore.”

“Good.” Wilbur says and seemingly goes back to sleep. His leg is thrown over Fundy’s, arm over his stomach and face pressed up against his cheek.

 _lips_ pressed up against his cheek.

A spark of emotion shoots down Fundy’s body. _he’s kissing my cheek._

“What are we doing today, Wilbur?” Fundy asks, knowing they still have to beat the game no matter how much he’d just like to lie here and cuddle and kiss and-

“Looking for Dream and George or at least Tommy. We need to make sure.... we don’t leave anyone.” Wilbur says, sleep deepening his voice. His fingers are light on Fundy’s skin, as he lazily drags a finger down his chest.

_oh. Oh that feels nice._

Fundy’s never had anyone touch him the way Wilbur is right now, just exploring and feeling and touching and it’s a little bit much for him, overstimulation.

He nearly pops a boner.

_Fuck._

Wilbur kisses his neck, licking and sucking and he’s sure to leave a mark...

_if this continues I’m gonna have to get up.._

“Wilbur.”

“Hm?” He asks, mouth still on his neck, gently bruising it. “What’s up?” He pulls away and wipes his mouth.

“Cuddly, are we?”

“Well... yeah...” Wilbur says, rubbing his eyes. “You don’t have a leg to stand on, you kissed me everywhere yesterday.”

“Sh-shut up.. at least I didn’t leave a mark on you.” Fundy blushes, pulling the blankets over his head.

“I’ll stop if you want me to.” Wilbur says, putting a hand on his shoulder. “I'm sorry.”

“It’s just really overstimulating, I don’t get a lot of touch day to day.”

“Ah.” Wilbur says, accent thicker when he’s sleepy. “So you want me to stop?”

“So, I don’t want you to be surprised if you find things down south. If you catch my drift.”

“Oh. You.. you like this?” Wilbur blushes too now, running a finger through his hair.

“I do. I really do. I’m sorry, I just.. I’ve never really cuddled anyone before..” he pauses, poking up at Wilbur. “I have a cat, but it’s not the same.”

“Do you want me to stop? You can tell me to stop, Floris.”

“I don’t want you to stop, but I like it too much, and I don’t want to ruin things between us and-”

“You won’t ruin anything. Tell me if you want me to stop, okay?”

“Okay.” He says, watching as Wilbur shrugs the blanket off in the same manner he’d done with his shirt last night, revealing his scars and blushing a little more.

Wilbur leans down, placing a gentle hand under Fundy’s back, holding him up off the bed. He kisses all down his chest, starting by tilting his head back and kissing all down his jawline to his neck to his collar to his chest to his navel and then stopping for breath.

His little fox boy whimpers, almost, and Wilbur lies him back down. He crawls so he’s on top of him, throwing the blanket over both of them.

“Good boy.” He says, quiet but loud enough for Floris to hear.

And then something hard presses into his stomach.

“Floris?”

Fundy buries his face in the pillow.


	19. Chapter 19

Tommy wakes up on an island, boat stuck on shore.

“The hell?”

He brushes sand out of his hair. “How’d I get here?”

“I sure wonder,” a familiar voice says from the tree line.

“George?” Tommy asks, loud and confused.

“Where have you been? You only ever got Stone Age, have you been at sea this entire time?!”

“Yeah.. I’m out of food, too. Ran out just yesterday.”

“I'm not surprised, you’re at sea and the suns beating down, you’re gonna get bored and if you’re bored you get hungry.” George laughs, and throws him a loaf of bread. “Here. Dream and I are working on the base today, you’re welcome to help.”

“Oh. We’re sharing?”

“We’re beating the game together, aren’t we? Come on, we’ve gotta go mine.”


	20. Chapter 20

Wilbur dresses after Fundy, having laid under the blankets longer than the other.

The past few hours had been... awkward... after what had happened.

He hoped he could try to make things platonic again, despite desperately not wanting to.

“Wilbur. We have enough collective ingredients to make something.” From his kitchen. So Fundy’s at least trying as well.

“Yeah? What is it?”

“A surprise.”

“Don’t use my iron.” Wilbur rubs his eyes and looks into an iron ingot to check his reflection, combing his hair out of his face.

“I know, I've got my own.” Fundy says, and Wilbur hears the clanging of a bucket onto a furnace from the other room.

“What are you doing in there?” He asks, walking up behind his little fox boy.

And by instinct, he wraps his arms around his waist and rests his head on Floris’s shoulder.

So much for platonic.

Floris hums and opens the furnace door, and the smell of cake hits Wilbur in the nose.

“Oh, you didn’t have to.” He says, wishing he had bigger lungs so he could just keep inhaling the sweet scent forever.

“But I figured I should. This may be the last time we’re alone together. I wanted to do something special.” Fundy says, sprinkling berries and something powdery—sugar?—on top.

“Since, you know, today we’re going to look for Dream and George.” He adds, making sure the cake is perfect.

“Ah. Where’s that fox you brought in yesterday?” Wilbur asks.

“Oh, Soot? He’s under the bed.”

“The... the bed?” Wilbur pauses. “Isn’t that a pretty tight squeeze?”

“Yeah. He’s fine, though. He fell asleep, I saw him this morning licking his paws.”

“And.. you named him Soot?”

“I missed you, alright?” Fundy says, turning around after setting the cake down on the oak-plank table to cool off. Wilbur’s arms remain around him, and he hugs back, early light painting the house rosy and golden through the panes.

“That’s sweet of you. All the nice things you’re doing.”

“You saved my life.” Fundy says, shrugging it off.

Wilbur pauses. He nuzzles into Fundy’s neck, leaving a little kiss there. As a sort of thanks.

“So we’re not talking about last night?” He says, his accent lightening up to normal once again.

“My words still stand, Wilbur. For now and always. Even if you never want to talk to me again, if you call me in the middle of the night to save you, I will.” Fundy whispers, hugging Wilbur tighter.

They both ignore the taller man’s happy tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been edited. I recently learned that Fundy doesn’t want nsfw content of him, and I really hope if he’s seen this then he can forgive me.


	21. Chapter 21

George climbs up the long ladder back to surface level, carrying a ton of stone in his inventory.

“I got three stacks, Clay! Tommy’s got two and a quarter!” He calls, seeing his friend wiping his brow from working on the extra rooms in the base.

“Oh, thanks! Did you find diamonds?” He reaches down from on top of the wall he’s working on to pick up the stone George is holding up for him.

“Not yet. Twenty iron, though.” George says and runs inside to cook it.

Tommy staggers towards Dream. “Got... got you some... stone. How the fuck do you two do this shit all day?”

“It takes practice. We’ve been out here for weeks.” Clay says, finishing up the first floor and moving to where the enchanting room was supposed to be, beginning the outline.

“You two must be jacked.” Tommy mutters. He walks off towards the house. “You got any water?”

“Yep, an infinite source in the living room. Help yourself.” Clay points and Tommy gratefully walks in.


	22. Chapter 22

“I can’t believe, out of all the people I could get stuck with, it had to be you.” She said, crossing her arms.

“Hey, at least I’m not some creep! You know me, right? Your brother does.” He reasons, looking around the dark stone brick hallways.

Somehow the pair had spawned in the stronghold.

Which, normally would have been a good thing..

but they had no wood, no weapons, no pickaxes to get out.

Had to rely on zombie flesh and silverfish cooked over lava on skeleton bone spits.

“How can we let them know we’re here too? What achievements can we possibly get?” He wonders aloud, looking around for something to prompt his imagination.

“I’ve got something. Look everywhere for chests, we need at least one diamond.” She says, running down a darkened hallway. “If we can get that achievement, we can let them know we’re here too so they’ll prepare for us when they come!”

They hadn’t checked the chests for fear of them being trapped, but now they figured it was worth dying for.

“Sapnap has made the advancement: Diamonds.” The automated, familiar voice says.

“Come here!” She yells down the hallway, and he comes running back, tossing the precious stone to her.

“Drista has made the advancement: Diamonds.”


	23. Chapter 23

Dream breaks a sweat down in the mines, under his iron armor he’d recently made. He made a set for Tommy and George, and now was mining for his sister and Sapnap.

They were here! His sister, his little sister, and his best friend!

And they’d found diamonds!

He wonders how many, as he mines into another vein of iron.

And gasps at what he sees.

“Dream has made the advancement: Diamonds.”

He hears George and Tommy climbing down the ladder hastily, after hearing the speech.

“Holy shit, mate!” Tommy yells and high-fives him, while George hugs him and sighs happily, feeling safe in the knowledge that they would, in fact, get out alive. 

Well.

Not guaranteed.

But at least somewhat closer to that one last advancement.

Free the end.


	24. sorry!

I haven’t been uploading lately!!   
I haven’t been inspired!   
I’ll post all I have rn, and then we’ll see what else I can think up :)   
I love you all so much :)


	25. I’m too lazy to separate the chapters enjoy this super long one

Wilbur finishes packing up the house, everything evenly divided in their inventories. They each carried food, in case they got separated, but they knew they wouldn’t.

It’s hard to get lost when you never stop following the person you’re walking with.

Well, you could technically both get lost, but then at least you’re together.

Floris takes his hand as they walk out of the now shell of a house, nothing inside except dirt and some sticks.

Soot trails behind them, squeaking every so often so they know he’s still there.

“Good boy, Soot. Who’s a good boy.” Wilbur scratches behind his ears as they crunch their way through the leaf-littered forest.

Wilbur’s beanie keeps his head warm as the pair slowly get colder, the tree shade keeping them from seeing the sky.

“Do you think it’s snowing?” Floris asks.

“Maybe. We should block up and check, we have been walking for quite a while now.” Wilbur says.

Fundy climbs his way up a tree and pokes his head through the leaves.

Looking up into the white sky, he sees big flakes falling down all around him, coating the tree tops and what ground he could see.

“Yeah, Wil, it’s snowing up here! It’s really pretty.” He remarks and climbs back down.

“Do you think we’re close to them?”

“I hope so. We have no way of knowing if they moved since the first house they probably built.”

“And knowing Dream, he’ll have built by a body of unfrozen water. For farming.”

“Hm. Good point. Maybe we should find the coast instead of going further inland?” Wilbur says, pointing to where he thinks the shoreline would be.

“That’s a good idea, then we can just walk the coast until we see smoke or a tower or one of his tells.” Fundy says, following him as the trio walk towards the far-off shoreline.

-

Dream hears crashing through the brush by the house.

“George, Tommy, bows and swords ready! Something’s coming!” He yells up to the newly built guard towers. George takes aim and waits for the thing to come through the bushes.

A human hand clears the branches out of it’s way.

“Bows down!” Dream orders, seeing his friends lower theirs.

Wilbur comes through the tree line, holding a certain coder’s hand.

Fundy.

“Holy shit! Wilbur!” Tommy yells and climbs down the guard tower. “You found us!”

“We found you!” Wilbur says and pulls his practically-younger-brother into a hug.

“I’m here too.” Fundy says, and gets a half-assed fist bump from Tommy.

“Is anyone else here? Just you three?” Wilbur asks, and Dream nods.

“Yeah. I found George, then Tommy washed up, and now you two.” He smiles and comes down from the roof he’d been finishing.

“To be honest, I wouldn’t have known it was him without George having already found him.” Tommy whispers to Fundy and Wilbur. Fundy giggles.

“So. We’ve already got rooms for you guys, but you gotta share, to save materials.” He says, pointing to another door. “All the rooms connect to the kitchen and living area, but not to each other. Added privacy.” He leads them to theirs.

“Have you gotten word from Nick and Drista?” Wilbur asks.

“No. I have no idea where those two are, haven’t seen them once.” He says, shoulders falling.

“I’m sure they’re fine, they both know how to play. And they’re both really good, what with both of them learning from you.” Fundy says, patting Dream’s shoulder.

“Thanks. Means a lot.” He says, smiling a little. “You guys thirsty? Need extra storage? Let me know. I’ll be mining.” He says, hopping down a six-by-six hole. 

With no ladder.

Upon seeing Wilbur’s and Fundy’s shocked faces, George assures them “there’s water at the bottom, he scares me too. Does that every time.”

“Ah. Good.” Wilbur says, still slightly panicked. “Let’s go unpack so we can help him, okay?”

“Sounds good to me.”

The pair walk into their room, seeing the pretty windows and beds on either side of the room. Wilbur scoots his bed over towards Fundy’s, moving the chests to the other side of the room.

The beds press together, looking like just one, but bigger.

The chests meld together as well and Wilbur empties his inventory into it.

“Are we sorting or not? You’re gonna drive me nuts, Wil,” Fundy says, picking out the food items and putting them in a separate chest.

“Sorry, sorry.” Wilbur laughs a little and looks around. “You think they’d let me build a shower in here?”

“Maybe we can just put a hole in the roof and wait for rain. We could ruin the floor boards with any different way.” Fundy says, placing down a bone block under the new hole he’d made. “It’ll also feel more like a shower, so it’ll be better overall.”

“Do you have spare iron? I wanna make it look nice.”

“Nah, but I have glass panes. We can stain them so they’re opaque.” Fundy says, working on them in his crafting table. He places them carefully, so he wouldn’t have to destroy one and waste it.

“It feels more homey already, Floris. Good job.”

Fundy blushes. He smiles as well, however.

Soot runs in through the breeze-opened door and curls up under the bed again.

-

“We haven’t even been in here for a week and I’m already going nuts. These endermen are so loud.” She covers her ears and sinks against the wall.

“They’re not attacking, though. They brought us grass blocks.” He says, pointing to their makeshift shelter.

“Also. Silverfish taste horrible.” She combs her hands through her blonde hair. She’s been making little braids to keep it from tangling, one small one for every day she’s been down here.

So far she has twenty-seven. Each thinner than a pencil, so she wouldn’t run out of room.

“Agree wholeheartedly. Spider eyes aren’t much better though.”

“And the zombies aren’t spawning anymore.”

“Do you think they’ll find us? Do you think they’ll just look around in the overworld without thinking that we could be down here?”

“What’s another achievement we can get to let them know where we are?”

“Wish I knew. Clay probably knows. He’d know what to do.”

“I’d like to tell you I’m just as qualified but I’d be lying.” Nick says, resting his head on the cold stone wall.

“What if they go into another stronghold?”

-

“Do you think she’s okay, George?” Clay asks, head in his friend’s lap. “My sister?”

“She’s with Nick. They’ll be okay. Plus, if they weren’t okay, we would have heard a death message, right?”

“Yeah. Where are they? Do you think they spawned far off?”

“Probably, given how spread out we were.” George reasons and pets Clay’s hair, tracing a finger down his nose.

“What are you doing, George?” Clay chuckles, and looks up at him.

“Just looking at you. You had a mask on when we met up.”

“So did you. corona.”

“Yeah. I never really got to look at your face. You sound.. don’t think I’m weird.. you sound like you look like this.”

“Uh, okay.” He laughs again. “You think the others are asleep?”

“Well, yeah, it’s dark out. I can’t hear anything.” George says.

“Just cause they’re awake doesn’t mean they’re being loud, George.”

“Hm. I meant Fundy and Wilbur. If they’re awake, they’re talking.”

“Yeah. Hey, to change the subject, do you think we can mlg water in this?”

“I really don’t want to try. What if we die trying? Like, you go for a dive and just get smacked by the water and then drown.”

“I’m not stupid, George.” Dream says. “I’d be careful.”

“Don’t do it. I can’t lose you.”

“You’re not gonna lose me. We probably respawn.”

“Given the spawn rate of those mobs we saw last night, we're on either easy or normal mode, but nothing higher.”

“Mm.” Dream hums and scoots off of George.

“Where are you going?”

“I was just getting up so you could lay down. I was getting tired.”

“Oh. Are we sharing a bed?”

“Um, only if you want.”

“Well, it is pretty cold around here at night..” George hints.

“Say no more, icicle man.”

-

Floris snuggles up to Wilbur, their shirts carelessly thrown on the floor in favor of shirtless cuddling.

You’re not really friends with someone unless you’ve platonically cuddled shirtless.

In the same bed, of course.

“We’re gonna make it. Why are you so nervous?”

“I can’t help thinking something’s gonna happen! What if we’re in the Nether and you fall in lava? What if you drown? What if a skeleton shoots you?”

“I can take care of myself. Plus, we have shields now. We’ll be okay.” Wilbur says, pulling him in, closer to his chest. “You’re cold.”

“I am. I’m just worried.”

“Just relax. Do you need anything?”

“I.. I need a shower. To be honest. But it’s not raining, so I’ll have to wait.”

“Yeah. I wouldn’t let you go in the ocean, too many mobs.” Wilbur says, holding his cold, smaller hand.

“It doesn’t matter if you’d let me, I wouldn’t go anyway.” Fundy says, trying to get more comfortable.

A pause. They try to stay as warm as possible, but things cramp and they have to move every so often.

“You wanna get some fresh air?” Wilbur asks.

“Depends. Will we get killed by monsters?”

“Oh. Probably. Never mind.”

“I forget too, it’s all good.” He nuzzles his face into Wilbur’s neck. “You wanna sleep, or do you need to talk about anything?”

“I’m down to sleep. It’s been a long day.”

“A long day of doing nothing.”

“Ssh. We’ll help in the mines tomorrow.” Wilbur says, sighing and closing his eyes.

“I love you.” Floris whispers after he thinks Wilbur’s gone to bed.

“I love you too.” He says back, cuddling the smaller man even closer.

-

“Maybe since we spawned in here we won’t get the ‘Eye Spy’ achievement unless we find the portal room.” She thinks aloud.

“We don’t have weapons. How will we get rid of the spawner and the silverfish?”

“Well, we’ve made it this far.” She says. “We can find stuff in the chests. If we go together, one can fight while the other loots and then come back here and split it.”

“Good idea. Have we gone this way yet?” He asks, pointing down a hallway.

“Wasn’t that where you found the diamond? Did you check the other stuff in the chest?” She asks, following him.

“Uh, no. There might have been something.” He says, opening it as she checks for monsters. “Sword. Chestplate. Bow. Axe.” He mutters, shoving those in his inventory.

“Good. Hand me the axe, something's coming.” She says, looking at the dark silhouette in the hallway.

He tosses it to her and she holds it, ready to swing, but the enderman just teleports away.

“We’re good.”

“Okay, do you want the chestplate or the bow? I need the sword.”

“I’ll take the chestplate. You’re better at fighting.”

“Okay. Let’s check the other chests, there should be at least two. Four if we’re lucky.” He says and she pulls the chestplate over her head.

“This thing’s heavy.”

“It’s solid iron, I’d be surprised if you thought it wasn’t.” Nick says, popping his head in a doorway to check for chests. “Nothing here.”

“Let’s check the other hallway then, maybe the portal room’s that way.” She says, leading the way and holding her axe out in front of her.

-

Dream mutters in his sleep, turning over and seemingly trying to get comfortable.

“Clay?” George is woken up by Clay’s arm lying across his face. “Clay. Wake up.” He says pointlessly, as Clay nearly throws himself off of the bed.

He doesn’t say anything, just tossing around in his sleep.

“Clay! You’re scaring me, wake up!” George grabs his hand, smaller fingers barely wrapped around more average ones.

He’s mumbling now, eyes shut violently.

George can barely make out “don’t hurt him” and “get out while you can.”

He’s having a nightmare. “Clay! Please wake up, are you okay?” George doesn’t want to have to slap him or pour water on his face, but if it comes to that...

“Let me out. Let me out!” Clay’s yelling now, and George is scared he’ll wake up the others.

“Clay. Please. Quiet down.” George says and, running out of options, pulls him close and holds him like a baby, laid across his lap and head in his hand. He still moves, shoulders tense and hands twitching. “Wake up.” He gently shakes him now, pulling him to a sitting-up position.

“Mmh.” Clay murmurs and George sighs.

“Please? Please wake up? You’re going to wake everyone else up.” George says. He pulls Clay into his lap, so the taller man is sort of straddling him, but sitting back on his thighs.

He gently bounces his legs, to maybe try and shake him awake.

Clay opens his eyes, trying to keep them that way and looks around.

“Oh.” He says, quiet, and looks down at George. “What am I doing on your lap?” He rubs his eyes like a little kid come to find its mother after a scary dream.

He looks so cute, sitting there with his hoodie sleeves over his hands and eyes sleepy and warm green.

“I was trying to wake you up.. I tried shaking you, I tried talking, I figured I’d try bouncing you.”

“Oh.” Clay says and leans forward, lying on top of George.

“I can’t breathe! Here, here, let me lie down and then you can lay on me.”

“Mmkay daddy.” He jokes. He’s never called anyone that before. He feels so small and safe and all of a sudden George is yelling and-

“CLAY! What! Why!” He shrieks, scooting backwards.

“I’m really fucking tired. It just slipped. I was in a jokey mood, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.” Clay says, struggling to keep his eyes open. “I just wanna sleep.”

“Yeah. Okay. Um. We can do that.” George says, still a little unnerved. He lies down, holding his arms out in a T-shape.

“Heh.. you’re t-posing, George.” Clay says as he gently lowers himself down to rest on George’s chest.

“It was just so you could put your arms wherever you wanted and I could adjust to what you did.” George says, rolling his eyes. “Mind telling me what your nightmare was about?”

“I was trapped somewhere. A room. And the door wouldn’t open and then the water came pouring in through the vents and you were there and there were sharks and they were gonna eat you but I told them not to so they ate me and you had to watch and you screamed and I felt bad for scaring you and making you cry..”

“Don’t feel bad, it was just a nightmare. It didn’t happen. We’re both here now. We’re both fine.”

“I just knew they were gonna eat you when they were done with me and we were drowning anyway and you seemed so scared and I felt bad you had to watch me die.”

“I understand. It’s not your fault, though. You saved me, however temporarily, and that was the price I paid.” George said, rubbing his back in little circles. “It’s okay.”

“I’m sorry.”

“There’s nothing to be sorry for.”

“Just forgive me, I’m sorry.”

“I forgive you, you’re okay now. Just close your eyes, and try to go back to sleep.”

“I don’t wanna go back to sleep, what if it happens again?”

“Clay. I can’t sleep until you’re sleeping cause I don’t want to leave you awake alone.”

“Sorry.”

“Stop apologizing! You’re doing nothing wrong, it’s okay. Just try to sleep.”

“Mhm.” Clay says and buries his face in George’s warm neck, smiling to himself. “Hmm.”

-

Tommy’s heard some questionable things.

High on his list is Dream calling George “daddy” with absolutely zero fucking context.

He lies in his bed in wonder, if they’re literally screwing in the room next to him and he just has to sit there.

On his other side are Wilbur and Fundy, and they told each other they loved each other before silence.

Cute, but.

Jeez.

He’s now got new material to bug Wilbur about. So it’s not all bad.

He stares at the cobblestone ceiling, counting the rocks individually.

“Can I sleep now?” He asks nobody, just pissed off and tired.

He closes his eyes and rolls onto his side.

-

She barely made it through the library, Nick trailing behind her as she hopped over cobwebs and slashed at spiders and boarded-up doors.

Sometimes he led the way and let her defend from behind, but since his enderman bite, he’d been a little weak.

“Does it hurt?” She’d asked, rolling up his sleeve to see the purple bite mark and deep fang holes.

“I would be sarcastic but I don’t have the energy, so, yeah. It hurts a lot.” He’d replied, wincing as she wrapped it up with a relatively thick cobweb string.

The damned thing had snuck up on them after teleporting away.

Nick had turned around, looking up on instinct, and met it’s terrifying purple gaze.

The rattling scream was the worst part. It’s not nearly as bad when it’s just a game.

When you’re actually next to the thing making a horror-movie worthy noise?

It’s so much worse.

Now they were lost in the stronghold, the sound of stepping on stone bricks echoing endless as they searched for the portal room.

“Ssh. I hear something.” She says, holding a hand out behind her to hold him back.

“I wasn’t talking anyway-”

“Ssh! I think I hear silverfish!” She says, and he immediately shuts up.

Silverfish only spawn in the portal room, she knows that much.

She breaks down the iron door and walks inside.

“We made it, Nick! We made it!”

“You did it.” He says, halfheartedly. In pain. “You did it.”

And soon, the voice says out of whatever speaker or mind-message it uses “Drista has made the advancement: Eye Spy.”

“Sapnap has made the advancement: Eye Spy.”

-

Wilbur wakes up, reaching out for his shirt on the wood floor. He pulls the fabric over his head, finally feeling safe again. If someone walked in, he’d be covered.

Floris wouldn't.

But he’s got the blankets wrapped around him like a little fox burrito.

He has since around midnight.

It was a cold night for one of them.

Wilbur pulls his beanie over his head, breathing out and watching the mist disappear. 

It’s cold, thankfully.

More excuses to cover up.

More excuses to cuddle Fundy.

“Floris. Wake up, we’re gonna go exploring.” He says, kissing his forehead.

It’s a normal thing now, between the two of them. Morning kisses.

“We’re mining today. As much as I’d like to,” he yawns, “I don’t wanna get on Dream’s bad side.”

“Come on then, get dressed.”

“What time even is it, you psycho?” Fundy says, looking around.

“We don’t have a clock in here.” Wilbur says. “I’ll check the main room.”

“Come back soon.”

“I’m just gonna open the door! I won’t even leave.”

“Oh. Okay.” Fundy buries his face in the pillow.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just found out Fundy doesn’t like nsfw content of himself... so no more of that, just fluff between him and Wilbur. FUNDY I’M SO SORRY :(

Tommy wakes up later in the day, when everyone’s out mining. He’s got the whole base to himself, and makes himself breakfast. Eggs, chopped potato, and chicken roasted over a fire and tossed together, put in a wooden bowl.

It was good, but he almost couldn’t enjoy it, his mind being consumed by what was to come.

The nether.

Obviously soon, Clay had found diamonds and of course their next move would take them to blocky hell.

He chuckles to himself.

Blocky hell sounds like bloody hell.

He’s gotten to the point where his humor is funny to himself.

He misses Toby, as well.

His friend who always messed around with him, and didn’t deny shit.

Had asked him out on stream once.

Had said that his pickup lines worked on him, once.

Innocence.

He’d almost gotten to the point where he would have talked to the Toby in his mind out loud.

“That’s way too American-coming-of-age movie for me, though.” He muttered and stood, ready to start mining with the others.

-

After taking a short break, Clay rests, sitting against the cold rock wall. He hadn’t let anyone come down in the mine aside from himself and George, not wanting to get anyone else hurt.

Floris and Wilbur were out farming and hunting, just collecting food and animals to bring back to the base. Tommy was still asleep, as far as anyone knew. 

Child.

George chipped away at a block of stone with his iron pickaxe, just lazy taps as he too contemplated taking a break.

And maybe resting his head on Clay’s shoulder and pretending to fall asleep, so he wouldn’t have to move and could cool down on the stone.

Maybe hand holding would ensue.

Who knows?

-

Fundy carries his backpack happily, knowing it’s stuffed to the brim with helpful items for their journey.

Wilbur walks alongside him as they make their way back to the base, his inventory full too.

“So, where should we put the garden?” He asks, squinting at the noon sun.

“I’m thinking on top of the house, so it’s out of our way.” Fundy says, picturing it in his mind.

“Ah. Also. Completely unrelated. Consider the Nether.”

“Yeah, what about it?”

“We’re going there soon, Floris. We’re gonna get out of here soon.”

“I know. Are you scared or something?”

Wilbur shrugs it off. “Psssh. No.”

“Then why do you keep talking about it?”

“I didn’t want you to be scared.” Wilbur says, swinging an arm over his friend’s shoulder.

“You’re really touchy, you know that?”

“Do you not like it?”

“It’s not that, I just didn’t know if you knew.” Floris blushes, looking at the grassy path beneath his boots.

Wilbur’d made them for him a while ago.

“But seriously, the Nether. It’s literally Hell, and you say you’re not scared.”

“I’m.. not.” His voice quivers. “Why do you keep asking if I’m scared?”

“Honestly, I just want a reason to hug you. Comfort you. Tell you it’ll all be okay.” He pauses as they make it back through the tree line. “Even if it won’t be.”

“You can hug me anytime you like, Wil.” Fundy laughs a little. “You don’t have to ask.”

“Oh. We’re like that now? That’s good. That’s good. I like that.” Wilbur leans down to hug him, safely out of sight of anyone around them.

-

Tommy sips his tea quietly and watches the pair obviously flirt where they think nobody can see them.

He’d had to settle for tea. No Coke in this blocky world.

It made the situation funnier anyway, sipping his tea and visually gathering some to tell the other two.

-

Drista stared up at the ceiling as Nick slept on his backpack, in a corner of the now-blocked-off portal room. The blocks he had chosen to sleep on had lava under them, therefore heated and cozy.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another long boi :) I’m lazy

George wakes up on Clay’s shoulder, with Clay looking down at him, smiling.

“Good afternoon, sleepyhead.”

“I just needed a nap.” George says, sitting up on his own. “It’s been a long day.”

“It’s barely even noon, George! We’ve got stuff to do.”

“Like what?”

“Build a nether portal, for starters. We’ve got to make a place for it, so that the noises won’t keep us up all night.”

“Do we have the materials?”

“Yeah.”

“Then we have time. We can get the portal done later.”

“Time for what?”

“Well, what do you wanna do?” George says, expecting him to say something about letting him stay on his shoulder and sleep.

Dream pauses to think. “Swim. But there’s nowhere we can go that won’t have drowneds trying to kill us.”

“You miss swimming?”

“I really do. Maybe we should make a pool.”

“We won’t be here that long, should we really invest in one?”

“Um, hell yeah. We can use the quartz from the nether to make it pretty.”

“Ooh. Sold.”

-

Fundy noted the rain, looking up and feeling it hit his face. It wet the grass, wet the bottoms and sides of his boots, wet Wilbur’s hair. 

Looking up at him, his heart almost .. fluttered? Those wet curls plastered to his neck and cheek.. he’s so pretty, damn it.

-

Dream finally makes it up the ladder, George close behind him. When he can feel the wet grass beneath his fingers, he scoots away from the mine and collapses in it.

Obsidian is extremely heavy. Placing it in a rectangle, trying to mine the stuff... his arms are killing him. His face was hot, but the rain on the grass his face is now planted in his cooling it down. George crawls over to him as well, and cools off by rolling around and rolling up his sleeves.

“Ahh.” Dream sighs, rolling over so his face is up and getting pelted with raindrops.

-

Tommy finishes setting up the dinner table, since he’d had nothing else to do the whole day and had slept for most of it. It’s odd when you usually spend your time playing the game you’re now stuck in.

He realizes that’s not a common occurrence.

“Only a few more weeks, right? Then we’ll be out of here.” He mumbles, setting down Dream’s plate with a clatter next to George’s.

-

George scoots over to Dream, with intent to annoy, since he’s had a pretty boring day.

He knows Dream’s ticklish, so he sneaks up and attacks, going for the stomach and the sides of the neck.

“Aah! George! What the hell! Stop it! Stop it, hahahahahAHAHAHaa, quit!” Dream wheezes and fights to get up on to his knees. He knows once he gets the upper hand, George is done for. George knocks him down again, pinning him as he relentlessly tickled him where he knew he was sensitive.

“Cut it out! George! Stop it, haha! Quit!” Dream can barely speak, between violent laughs and vain tries to push off George’s hands.

He won’t lie, he likes the feeling of them all over him...

but he can’t breathe.

“George, HAHA! Stop, quit it! I can’t breathe!”

George retracts his hands and takes a break from torturing his friend, and flops down in the grass next to him.

-

Fundy walked in to the kitchen with Wilbur, sniffing at the scent of fresh bread. Which was odd, because he sure didn’t make any...

“Oh! You guys are back!” Tommy pretends he didn’t see them practically cuddling at the tree line. “I made some food. Sit down, sit down.” He seems proud of himself, so Fundy naturally is as well.

“Alright! This looks nice, have you heard from Dream and George yet?” Wilbur asks. “They should join us.”

Tommy looks out the back window to see George on top of Dream..

“No, I haven’t, they must still be in the mine.”

-

George straddles Clay, hips killing him but worth it all the way as he pinned him to the ground.

“Please stop tickling me, I just need to breathe, George, I’m exhausted.”

“Fine. Fine. Take your breath. It’s not over.”

“Can it be? I’m gonna pass out.” Clay says, looking up at George.

“Whatever.” George says, not moving from his position. “You know, if the fans could see us, they’d go nuts.”

“What, because we’re finally together?”

“That, and I’m on top of you.”

“You don’t have to be.” Dream jokes.

“Oh.” George rolls off of him and lies next to him, close but not touching. “Did I do something?”

“No, I’m just telling you.”


	28. Chapter 28

-^^ last chapter continued :)

“Oh. Um. Well. We should probably get going inside.” George says, standing and offering a hand to the green-clad boy on the ground.

“Yeah. I think Tommy cooked something.” Dream says, smiling.

Inside his mind, he couldn’t stop thinking about what he’d made earlier, alone.

A nether portal.

He wasn’t about to tell them, he didn’t want them falling through, but...

The closer they were to victory..

He’d tell them at dinner.

-o-o-o-

Reader has made the advancement: the end?

(it might not be, I might work on a sequel :) )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll write more if you guys say so! I love all the comments and kudos!!


End file.
